Heartbreak
by Star Convoy
Summary: Metal Sonic has injured Amy and Sonic is a wee bit ticked. *Finished! Please review!*
1. Attacked by Metal Sonic

Heartbreak  
  
By Star Convoy  
  
Disclaimer: I only own my fan made characters the rest belong to Sega  
  
AN: This takes place after my previous fics so read them if you get confused.  
  
It had been a long few weeks for Sonic and Amy. Amy's leg had healed after Metal Amy injured it a few weeks ago. The two had found jobs finally, they weren't much but they had to do for now. They had been under a lot of stress lately so Sonic decided to take Amy someplace where they could relax. He decided to take her to the hills outside Station Square to watch the sunset. He had seen sunset over the city before and it was very beautiful.  
  
Now he was the most relaxed he had ever been. He was sitting on a hill watching the sunset with the most beautiful hedgehog in the world, at least in his eyes. "Thanks for doing this Sonikuu. It's good to relax with someone you love after such a hectic few weeks." "Yes it definitely is." They sat there for a few more minutes uninterrupted until they heard the sound of jets and a familiar mechanical voice. "Awwww what a romantic scene. Tis a shame I have to ruin it!" Metal Sonic said in a sarcastic tone.  
  
Sonic and Amy readied themselves for a fight. "What do you want?" "I thought you would have figured it out by now Sonic. I want you lovebirds' dead, and your Chaos Emeralds." He activated his blasters and started firing. The two hedgehogs had to be careful since they didn't have any rings to protect them from harm. Sonic dodged and when he got an opening he hit his metal doppleganger with a homing attack. "I am more prepared this time! Let's see how you like my mini-missile!" Two gray boxes appeared at his side and several missiles came out.  
  
Sonic ran but the missiles caught up and exploded around him. He fell and rolled down the hill. When he stopped rolling he didn't move. "Sonikuu! Ugh let me go you monster!" "Sorry but I can't do that. This time I won't abduct you." She heard him drawing out one of his quills. "I'll just kill you and you can join Sonic in death." Before he could slit her throat he saw Sonic move. "He's still alive eh? I'll deal with you later; your boyfriend shall have the privilege of dying first." He put the quill back and tossed Amy at a nearby tree, which she hit hard.  
  
Sonic got up and slammed into Metal Sonic at a high speed. "Argh! I'm out of missiles! I'll be back! And I'll be sure to kill you!" He flew away at what appeared to be his maximum speed. He looked around and saw Amy on the ground and not moving. He ran over and shook her, she didn't wake up. He heard someone and saw Shadow. "I heard the explosions what happened?" "Metal Sonic attacked and I think Amy's unconsious. Shadow walked over and examined her. "She's unconscious, better have a doctor check her out in case she's hurt worse that she looks." Sonic nodded and they took her to a hospital.  
  
The next day Sonic was at the hospital at Amy's bedside. She had not woken up yet and the doctors said that they were unsure of when she would wake up. But they thought she might be up in a day or two at the earliest. He was with Knuckles and Tails who also wanted to visit. "That damn Metal Sonic. I promise you sonic if I see that bas- idiot I'll kick his butt for ya." Spoke Knuckles trying to avoid cursing in front of Tails the youngest of Sonic's friends. "Thanks Knux, but be sure to let me know, I want a piece of him." "Don't worry I'll just keep him busy and you can finish him off. I better go, Chaos gets real mad when I leave the island for too long, he says I slack off." Tails and Sonic said goodbye as he left the room.  
  
"I'll be sure to keep an eye out for you as well Sonic. I bet he is eager to get at you again so you better watch your back." "I will Tails I just hope that he doesn't go after Amy since she is vulnerable and can't defend herself." "I hope so too, I'll keep an eye on the skies and let you know if he appears. Besides those GUN robots should be able to hold him for a while." He said pointing to the Hornets outside the window in case Metal Sonic showed himself again. "I have to go too I have some work to do on the Tornado. He spun his tails and waved goodbye as he flew out the window and away.  
  
Sonic was alone now, the only one on the room aside from Amy. He thought about Metal Sonic, the one who did this. The one who cloned his mother and killed said clone in front of his own eyes. The one who left him an emotional train wreck. He had gone to far this time, to attack the one he loved more that anything.  
  
And that heartless machine was going to pay. 


	2. Payback

Disclaimer: I only own my fan made characters the rest belong to Sega  
  
AN: '' indicates thoughts.  
  
Sonic sat at home holding his Chaos Emerald. He was trying to think of where Metal Sonic would be. It had to be at Eggman's base, but which base, he didn't know. The cave outside of town was one possibility but Sonic knew where they would be hiding so it wasn't a good choice to use. The pyramid base might be in operation though Sonic and friends knew where it was, unless he moved it. His thoughts were interrupted by a thud coming from the door. He stepped outside and noticed nobody around. He looked down and saw a brick with a note attached.  
  
The note said: Hello Sonic. I bet you're angry after I hurt your girlfriend am I right? Well I thought you might have had enough of me after all I've done so I have a little proposal. You come to the pyramid base and make it through all the badniks and traps along the way. If you reach the end, you can face me, I know you want to. I'll be waiting for you. Signed, Metal Sonic.  
  
Sonic crushed the note and looked around again. If a badnik had thrown it the thing was either long gone or hiding. 'Must have been a Kiki.' Thought Sonic. 'Those little things are easy to hide.' He spin dashed forward and smashed through a Kiki setting the animal inside it free. 'I was right. Now for some payback for what he's done to me.' He gripped the Chaos Emerald and said "Chaos Control!"  
  
Seconds later Sonic appeared outside the pyramid. The place looked quiet but he knew there were badniks around every corner. Surely enough a few beetles appeared which were quickly destroyed. And some of the platforms that were on the quicksand started to sink. Sonic quickly ran off them and onto some more stable platforms. He continued running avoiding as many badniks and traps, such as falling rocks, as he could.  
  
He eventually found himself in a large room. There wasn't that much light but he could see Metal Sonic in front of him. The machine had not heard him and was still waiting for him to make a noise. Sonic sprinted and as soon as Metal Sonic turned around he started hitting him with every attack he knew. Homing attack somersault bounce, you name it he used it.  
  
When he finished his attack Metal Sonic was a mess but he was still functional. And judging by the look on his face his pain receptors were on full. He walked over grabbed Metal Sonic's left leg and said. 'This is for cloning my mother and screwing with my mind!" He pulled and easily ripped of the leg, which was almost off like his other limbs. He grabbed the other leg and said, "This is for hurting Amy!" He ripped off that leg as well. Metal Sonic screamed in pain with each limb being pulled off, and Sonic loved hearing it.  
  
He put one of his feet on his chest grabbed his arms and said, "And this is for me!" He ripped off both arms causing sparks to go everywhere. "You have caused me enough trouble, enough pain! First you clone my mother and kill her making me an emotional wreck! That was mistake number one! Then you nearly kill my real parents, mistake number two! And number three; you hurt Amy, the love of my life! And as the old saying goes, three strikes, you're out!"  
  
He grabbed the machine by its neck and lifted him to his eye level. His green eyes staring into his fear filled blood red optics. Metal Sonic was afraid of what Sonic might do next. Sonic did nothing, just threw him on the ground and started to walk away. "What no being a hero and destroying an evil machine?" "Seeing you afraid is good enough for me, but next time you will be a pile of scrap metal." He looked at the very scared Metal Sonic one last time and Chaos Controlled.  
  
Metal Sonic heard footsteps behind him and saw Eggman. "It seems you have made Sonic very angry. What was the purpose of asking him to come here anyway?" "I wanted to see how angry he could truly be. It surprised me to see how angry he was. I never thought he could be violent." "Neither did I. Now we must get you to a repair chamber, judging by how you look you'll be spending several days in one." Metal Shadow and Metal Knuckles walked up and gathered Metal Sonic and his parts.  
  
Sonic was now once again at Amy's bedside with Tails Shadow and Maria. The doctors said that she might wake up any time now. They waited for a few minutes, and then, her eyes started to open. "Amy, your awake." Amy looked around with a confused look. "Are you all right?" "Where am I? Who are all of you people? Who am I?" If Sonic didn't have such a strong heart from all of the running he did everyone swore he would have had a massive coronary right then and there. "You don't know?" "No, Who am I? Who are you?" "I'm Sonic, you're Amy." "If you know me then why don't I know you?" "Because, you have amnesia." 


	3. Explaining her life.

Disclaimer: I only own my fan made characters the rest belong to Sega  
  
AN: '' indicates thoughts. And in case you were confused at the mention of a coronary in the last chapter, it's the technical term for a heart attack.  
  
Sonic couldn't belive what was happening. Amy had apparently lost her memory when she hit the tree and didn't know him or anyone. The arrival of Knuckles and Rouge about a minute after she woke up added to the confusion. "What is amnesia?" Asked the confused hedgehog. "Amnesia is a condition, usually caused by a blow to the head, which causes a person to lose his or her memory. Evidently when Metal Sonic threw you into a tree when you and Sonic fought him you hit your head hard enough to cause the condition." Explained the doctor.  
  
"Who is Metal Sonic?" "Well, for ten almost eleven years I've been fighting a scientist named Dr. Ivo Robotnik, also called Dr. Eggman. I foiled his plans to rule the world some many times that a few years back he created a robot that looked like me who was to destroy me and ruin my good name. I thought he was destroyed but a few months ago he returned more evil that before. That's how all of us met each other we fought against or in the cases of Shadow and Rouge at one point alongside him." He explained. "But they have since become Eggman's enemies and we all became friends."  
  
"Is that how I met you? By joining in your fight against Eggman?" "Yes but you were inexperienced and didn't do to well. But since then you've become a great help. Eggman even has a metal version of you and all of us here except Maria, she doesn't fight him." "Is there anyway I can get my memory back? Aside from a hit to the head?" "Sometimes objects people and places can bring back some memories." He took her Chaos Emerald and handed it to her. "Remember anything?" "I remember getting this, twice, and I see it sitting next to something darker, it looks exactly like it." "That thing is my Chaos Emerald. After we beat Eggman a few months ago we agreed to guard these and keep them out of the wrong hands."  
  
The doctor looked at them and said, "Well you are able to take her home, just be sure to help her get her memories back." "We will doctor, thanks." "Where do I live?" "With me in the city, Tails will take us there." When they were driving she got some more memories back. "I remember being on this a few times, one time in a place that's almost entirely some dull color, and another time at night." Both those were a few month's ago. The one in the place was on Eggman's Death Egg and the other was when we were looking for Metal Sonic. When we get home you should remember more."  
  
When they got home she remembered a little more. "I remember everyone being here and another person, a human, a large on too." "That's Eggman, this was our place to stay after the ARK incident. But he betrayed us and stole a Chaos Emerald." "Yes I remember that, I see metal Sonic as well, and Shadow, and something about him surviving." "After me and him kept the ARK from crashing into Earth he fell and I couldn't save him. We all thought he was dead but he survived. He had the power of the Chaos Emeralds with him and he Chaos Controlled to the surface. But he had a hard landing and suffered amnesia. He got his memory back after we were beaten by Metal Sonic and his fellow metals."  
  
"And I seem to have some memories of you and me living here together." "Yes we decided to live here after the we destroyed the Death Egg." "Are we related?" "No we're boyfriend and girlfriend" "What's the difference with regular friends?" "Well, we're, in love?" "What is love?" Sonic wasn't sure of how to explain it but he had a little help from Tails in explaining it. What Sonic was worried the most over is explaining that they slept together. 'Oh man, tonight is going to be, I don't know. But how am I going to explain that we SLEEP together?'  
  
At Eggman's base Eggman walked tot he repair chamber that Metal Sonic was in and pressed a button. A hologram of Metal Sonic's head appeared which slowly opened its eyes. "Yes commander? Has Metal Amy finished hacking into the hospital computer?" "She has, she almost got is done herself as well. She needed Metal Tails help before she finished." "Looks like her training has gone well. What did I do to Amy? Broken back? Or something worse?" "She is fine except she has amnesia." "Amnesia?" He laughed "Oh if only I could have seen Sonic's face! His expression must have been priceless!"  
  
"See for yourself Metal Amy was able to access the security cameras." Metal Sonic watched the clip in front of him and started laughing. "He looks like he is about to have a massive coronary! Can I get a print out of that? Make that two. One to look at and another to throw darts at." "Once you get fully repaired you shall." Eggman turned off the hologram and walked away.  
  
Later on Tails Shadow and Maria were with Sonic and Amy. They had been there all day and now it was night. "I wish I could remember everything but I can't. But you guys have really helped." "We're your friends, that's what we're for." "That's true Miles. We should get going, it's late." Shadow and Maria walked to the door and when Shadow noticed Tails wasn't with them he said, "Come Miles. It's late and you need sleep if you plan on getting stuff done in your workshop." Tails knew he was right and walked out with them.  
  
Sonic looked at Amy and said, "We should get to sleep, it's been a long day." She followed him upstairs and asked, "Where do I sleep?" Sonic knew this was coming but it still surprised him. "We, sleep together." "We do?" "Yes, that's how much we love each other." She climbed in with him and curled up. "It's chilly, can I get close to you so we can keep each other warm?" "Yes." She moved closer to him and he put his arms around her and kissed her right cheek forgetting her amnesia.  
  
She looked up at him and asked, "What was that? It felt nice." "That was a kiss, it's how people who are in love show their affection." She kissed his left cheek. "Did that feel nice for you?" "Yes it did." "If only I didn't have amnesia, I could return your love." "Amy, your still the girl I fell in love with, amnesia be damned." They hugged each other and slept. Before she fell asleep Amy thought. 'What is this emotion I feel when I'm around him? I feel it with the others but with him it's stronger somehow.' She thought about it for a moment and came to the conclusion that it was love. 


	4. Regaining some memories.

Disclaimer: I only own my fan made characters the rest belong to Sega  
  
AN: '' indicates thoughts  
  
The morning was normal enough for Sonic. Amy had remembered their routine of kissing each other in the morning thanks to Sonics kissing her last night. He was beginning to think that she should have her memory back in a few days. Of course that was what he was hoping.  
  
"Sonic? I was wondering, how did we first meet each other?" "It was several years ago, I was taking a trip to the Little Planet, and planet that appears once a year over Never lake. You can travel through time to the past present or future. I was going to have some fun but Eggman turned the place into his base. I met you at the Collision Chaos zone. You wanted to help me but I warned you that it's too dangerous and you might get caught. A few seconds later Metal Sonic barged in and took you."  
  
"I guess I should have listened to you." "You should have but you were obsessed with me and really wanted to help. When he took you I followed him to Stardust Speedway where I raced him and won. After I saved you I had too take you with me since you had no way of getting off the planet. After I beat Eggman I took you to safety. You were more obsessed with me than ever after that." "How obsessed?" "During the ARK incident when I was in prison and you broke me out I mentioned Shadow and you said you saw him. I asked where he was and you asked that if you told me would I marry you."  
  
They laughed at that. "Guess I was obsessed with you. How did you feel about me before we got together?" "I had mixed emotions. You were a great friend and all but your obsession was annoying. I realized that I liked you after the ARK incident. I was blaming myself for Shadow's death and you gave me a hug to feel better. You gave me another hug after you convinced me I wasn't responsible for his amnesia. That night was the first night we slept together, and that morning we kissed for the first time."  
  
"How do I fight? I was wondering since I want to get back to normal and helping you against Eggman." "You use your Piko Piko Hammer." He handed her the large hammer. "I'm beginning to remember how to use it, I can't remember everything though." "Looks like we need a badnik or Metal Amy to come along. If you fight you might remember more." Just as he said that they heard the roar of jets, not large ones, the sounded like the ones attached to the metals. Sure enough Metal Amy was outside. "Take these rings, they'll protect you from harm, if you get hit you'll lose them and you have to grab 'em fast!" She nodded and she went to fight with Sonic following in case she needed help.  
  
"Ahhhh Amy, you should be easy now that you've lost your memory!" "Don't count me out yet I'll beat you!" "Well let's see if you can still fight!" The two began to fight each one hitting the other with their hammers. Amy was doing the best she could but she still had trouble so Sonic decided to intervene. He spin dashed into Metal Amy who promptly retreated. "If only I remembered more I could have done better." "You did well though, it looked like you remembered more as you fought." "I did but not everything." "Amy I'm sure you'll remember everything, you just need some time and my help." She smiled at him and they went inside.  
  
Tails came over again to help Amy with her amnesia. Sonic was curious as to why he showed so much concern for her, Tails always helped everyone but he showed more concern for her than usual. "Tails, why is it that you're showing so much concern for Amy? I've never seen you so dedicated to helping someone as you are now." Tails gulped, 'Damnit Prower, you promised yourself you wouldn't tell him but he's getting suspicious, might as well tell him.'  
  
"Well Sonic it's, I, have feelings for Amy. I told myself I wouldn't tell you but you've caught on. They started to develop after I saw you yell at her for chasing you one time, you were always yelling at her and leaving her out of our adventures and they started to grow. After you two got together I knew we could still be friends but those feelings are still there. I didn't want to mention this to you because of the problems it would cause."  
  
Sonic looked at his friend and said, "Don't worry little buddy, I understand and I don't mind. I thought you might have had feelings for her but you didn't want to mention them. That or you couldn't summon up the courage to say something, it doesn't matter. As long as we're friends we'll have no troubles, none at all. How well do you like her?" "Not as much as you. I just have strong feelings for her, not love, I know it's not love. Just a little sympathy seeing you yell at her all the time." "Well that's all fine by me. Even if you did love her I wouldn't mind. You're still a friend, and we stick together no matter what."  
  
"Thanks Sonic I needed that. How'd you guess that I had some feelings for her?" "I saw how you were always concerned for her during our adventures so I was a little suspicious. You showing so much now pretty much gave it away." "I guess it did. Do you think I'll ever love someone?" "You will little buddy, maybe not for a few years but you will. You never know you may find love with the person you least expect. I never expected to fall in love Amy but I did. Come on, let's go help Amy get her memory back." They smiled and went to help her with her amnesia. 


	5. Memories regained

Disclaimer: I only own my fan made characters the rest belong to Sega  
  
AN: '' indicates thoughts  
  
Tails was up early working on the Tornado. He heard someone bang on the door and he got up to see who it was. He opened the door and saw a familiar robotic Chao with a helicopter on its head. "Hey Omochao." "Hello Tails. Do you know where Sonic and Amy are? I can't find them." "Oh you mustn't heard they live together now." "Where?" "The house we stayed in after the ARK and Death Egg incidents." "Thanks Tails! I better go see them right away. I'll come back later since your busy." Tails closed the door and went back to his Tornado when he realized, 'Crap! I forget to mention Amy's amnesia!'  
  
Omochao found Sonic's house and banged against the door. He heard someone and saw Sonic open the door. "Hey Omochao! Been gathering lots of new info?" "Yes I have been. I've been very busy and needed a break. Hello Amy!" Amy looked at Omochao and asked, "Who are you?" "You don't remember me? Omochao, the robot Chao who does nothing but acquire information?" "She has amnesia Omochao." "Tails didn't mention that." "He must have been working on his Tornado, he usually gets things done quick when he's not working on that thing." "Yes he was. How did this happen?" "Metal Sonic." Omochao decided to drop the subject after seeing the hatred in Sonic's eyes after mentioning Metal Sonic.  
  
"How long have you been together?" "Two months, maybe a little more." "I thought you guys were becoming an item. I kept seeing you together all the time and I knew that something must've been going on." "You thought right. Have you located Eggman's base?" "Not yet but you know I can't tell you. I stay neutral and help both sides with all the drones. But I did hear Metal Knuckles and Shadow talking." "What did they say" "That the boss was almost finished and that he's been somewhere for two days. I don't know if they mean Eggman or Metal Sonic." "Could be either one. Knowing them it must be something very dangerous. Did you hear anymore?" "No they left just after that." "Well thanks Omochao you've been a great help."  
  
At Eggman's base a repair chamber opened and Metal Sonic stepped out. He stretched his now reattached limbs and turned his head a little since it was stiff since he was immobile while inside the chamber. "Ahhhhh it feels good to move again. Now to plot some evil plan to get back at Sonic." "May I offer a suggestion boss?" "You may Metal Amy." "We could lead him and his amnesiac girlfriend into a trap." "What do you have in mind?" "If they take two routes before she has a chance to help Sonic I could spring a trap which will kill her." "Excellent idea! You may become as evil as me someday. Now we must work out the details. Come with me." They walked off discussing details of the plan.  
  
The phone rang and Sonic picked it up. "Hello?" "Would this be the home of Sonic the hedgehog?" Sonic recognized the voice immediately. "What do you want Metal Sonic?" "Simple I have a challenge for you and your girlfriend. Come to the caves outside of town. Make a left when you leave your house and keep going it'll be the one with an Eggmans face sculpted on some rock." Before Sonic could say anything Metal Sonic hung up. "Who was that?" "Metal Sonic. He wants us to head to a cave outside of town." "We better go then. This may help me remember my fighting skills." "OK get your Emerald and let's go!"  
  
When they got there they saw two paths. One had a picture of Amy next to it and the other had Sonic next to it. "Looks like he wants us to use two separate paths. You take the one with your picture I'll take the one with mine. And use Chaos Control if you get in trouble." Amy nodded and they went on their way. Sonic's path had no rings so he had to be careful. Fortunately there were few Badniks. He reached a dark room at the end of the path. He looked around and saw a pair of red eyes in front of him. The room lit up and he saw Metal Sonic. "You have done well. Now lets see how well you can fight me without your rings!" They charged and the fight began.  
  
Amy's path was the same, no rings and few Badniks. She had little trouble getting through. She then was stopped by some metal claws, which grabbed he legs. She looked forward and saw Metal Amy. "Prepare to die hedgehog!" She pulled a lever and a machine with sharp protrusions on the front started to slowly make it's way forward. "This machine will tear you apart and Metal Sonic has it set up so your boyfriend can see it when it happens! I hope that I'll get to see the look on his face when you die!" The machine inched closer each inch bringing Amy closer to death.  
  
She gripped her Chaos Emerald in hopes that she could use it to learn a string attack. She concentrated, then yelled "Storming Heart!" Several hearts shot out damaging the machine and destroying the claws holding on to her. Metal Amy charged but the real Amy slammed her with her hammer knocking the robot into the machine. The electricity from it shocked Metal Amy who was stuck. Amy ran around the machine and headed for Sonic.  
  
Sonic hit Metal Sonic with a homing attack knocking him back. He put a hand to his head and said, "What do you want?" Sonic didn't know what was going on, he was either talking to one of his fellow metals or Eggman himself. "What? No matter, we could still succeed." "What was that about?" "None of your concern hedgehog!" He aimed his blasters and fired. Sonic dodged the shots like an expert and hit him with another homing attack.  
  
Amy ran in and Metal Sonic saw her. He took out a grenade and threw it at her. Amy ran fast enough to avoid the explosion but the force of the concussion knocked her into a rock wall. Sonic spin-dashed into Metal Sonic and knocked him into a wall anger present in his eyes. "You metal bastard! If she's seriously hurt I'll-" "You'll destroy me like you promised at the pyramid? I don't think you have the guts!" He picked him up and threw him into the center of the room. Before he could hit Sonic though Amy got up and knocked him back.  
  
"Thanks for giving me my memory back Metal Sonic!" "You've regained your memory? No matter, you two are going to be killed!" Him and Metal Amy charged but before they could hit the two hedgehogs used Chaos Control. The two machines tried to stop but they slammed into each other and flew a short distance before landing a few feet away. Metal Sonic got up and punched the nearby wall so hard his right hand cracked and began to leak mech fluid. "One day hedgehog, I'll kill you!"  
  
Later that day, Sonic and Amy were on the hill they were at when Metal Sonic attacked. This time they could watch the sunset together without any interruptions. "I'm glad you got your memory back, it's strange living with someone you love who doesn't remember who they are." "Yes it is. It's strange having amnesia. I never knew what a kiss was till you kissed me, I never knew my love for you, so strange." "Yes, but now you're back to normal and everything will be as before, you and me together." The kissed each other, a kiss which lasted a full minute, and went home to get some sleep. 


End file.
